The Legend of Zelda: The Fall of the Sages
by Squid101
Summary: Ganondorf returns and attempts to kill the sages. Link takes the Master Sword but can he save Hyrule and most importantly Zelda. please R
1. The Return of Ganondorf

The Legend of Zelda: The fall of the sages  
  
Chapter 1: The king of evil returns The sky darkened, the nearby trees withered and the world was once again plagued by shadow as Ganondorf king of evil rose from the Earth of Hyrule once again. A foul evil wind blew throughout the land as he arrived. The bringer of death laughed into the sky before disappearing into the night.  
  
Meanwhile in kokiri forest a teenager clad in a green tunic named Link felt the foul wind blow through the forest. He looked at his hand and a golden triangle started to glow. Lines formed on the triangle and eventually it made the shape of the triforce. Link was suspicious. The last time he had felt a foul wind blow it had been during Ganondorf's reign. Link sheathed the Kokiri sword which he had been using as a dagger to cut the grass and he retreated to his house. Link, however, was not the only person to feel the foul wind blow.  
Deep inside the forest The Great Deku Tree, now grown to an average trees height, felt the wind and frowned. 'That wind.' he thought 'it cannot mean he has returned.' Suddenly the sky turned dark and a storm cloud gathered above Hyrule. 'No, it is true the evil one has returned I must alert the Hero of Time and quickly, Navi the fairy where art thou, Bring the Hero to me Navi.'  
  
Navi, who was flying around Link's shoulder, suddenly, stopped still in the air. 'Navi what is wrong.' Asked Link worryingly, 'The Great Deku tree has summoned us, follow me Link'. Navi flew out the door with Link close behind and then went into a small pathway. Link was chasing after Navi. They emerged out of the narrow pathway and into a small clearing where the Deku Tree sat frowning. 'You summoned me Great Deku Tree' said Link gasping for air. 


	2. Revelations

'Did you feel the wind, did you feel the death and suffering on the wind.' Asked the Great Deku tree. He was obviously fearful. 'Yes I did, the last time I felt that feeling was when. but no he cant be back.can he?' Link said. With this the Deku tree frowned. 'Link, look over to your left towards Hyrule Castle.' Link looked and gasped. There hovering over Hyrule field was a huge dark menacing cloud. It reminded Link of the cloud over Death Mountain 8 years ago. Navi stuttered, 'It's not possible. It can't be. He's sealed away.' The Deku Tree told them what they didn't want to hear. 'I am afraid it is true. He has returned, Ganondorf walks among us again.' Link turned towards the Deku Tree. 'How did he escape? What's he trying to do? How can we stop him?'  
  
'Listen closely to my words, he who obtained the power of the Gods was sealed inside the Sacred Realm by the Sages. However Ganondorf still held the triforce of power which he used along with his power and his magical ability to break the seal and return to Hyrule. I have no idea of what he hopes to do now but the sages could easily imprison him once again. OH NO! If Ganondorf wishes to rule Hyrule once again he would need to dispose of those who could stop his attempts. The Six Sages. Not only that but the person who has the power to rule them all. The Seventh Sage.Princess Zelda.'  
  
Link's face went pale. During the past 8 years he had become very close to Zelda. He travelled Hyrule and had met Zelda many times. In fact he had begun to fall for her and he was sure she felt the same way. 'How can I stop him?' Link asked determinately. 'You must retrieve the Master Sword once again and save the Sages before confronting Ganon once again. 'But that is impossible, the Master Sword is behind the Door of time which is sealed shut and the Ocarina of Time well.Zelda has it'. Link answered panicking. 'Link there is something I didn't tell you before. When you returned and replaced the Master Sword to the pedestal of time the king of Hyrule, took the Pedestal of Time and placed it in Hyrule castle's basement just in case Ganondorf returned again.' So there is hope as long as you can take the sword and once again emerge victorious, will you accept the challenge'  
  
Link nodded reluctantly. 'Also I wish you to take your fathers hylian shield. I believe he left it for you. It is my wish that you use this shield.' The Deku tree demanded. Link looked puzzled. 'Deku Tree, do you know how my parents died?'  
  
The Deku Tree frowned. 'It is not my wish to tell you this, but I believe I have hidden it for too long. Your parents did not die. they were murdered.' 'By who.' Link whispered,  
  
'The one born of evil, Ganondorf' 


	3. The Adventure begins with a battle

'Ganondorf killed my parents.but why?' asked Link shocked at the news. 'That my child, I'm afraid I cannot tell thee. You will find that out in time. Now time is running out, do not worry about Saria I will protect her, you must leave now Link and may the power of the Goddesses be with you.' The Deku Tree said and with a final farewell Link and his fairy Navi ran through the pathway into Kokiri Forest. Link ran into his house opened his trunk and took out his, fairy bow, arrows and light arrows, hookshot, fairy ocarina and he took his biggorons sword for combat and his Kokiri sword for emergency combat. He also took his father's hylian shield which seemed lighter and harder than a usual shield. When he had collected his items he jumped from his balcony and ran to the exit to Hyrule field. After crossing the bridge he emerged into the warm air of Hyrule Field. The storm cloud was lifting but the area still felt sinister. The moon was falling towards Lake Hylia and everything was quiet. Too Quiet. Link ran forwards onto the field and the next second he gasped. Out of the ground emerged a skull. But it wasn't a stalchild as Link found out, it carried a sword and a shield. It was a stalfos. The skeleton knight rushed at Link who parried the attack with his biggorons sword and quickly jumped backward to avoid the stalfos second slash. Suddenly Link's back hit something very hard and he heard someone grunt, He turned around and saw a second Stalfos face to face. It went to slash Link who raised his sword just in time and spun holding out his sword. He hit the Stalfos in the ribs and the power of the sword sent him sprawling to the ground, two ribs cracked. The first Stalfos jumped at Link and struck his sword down towards him. Link nimbly sidestepped and did a horizontal slash which the skeleton blocked with his shield. Link kicked the skeleton warrior back and attempted a jump attack. The stalfos blocked with his sword but the power of the attack knocked the blade from his hands. Link kicked the sword away and was about to dispose of the stalfos when he heard a grunt from behind him. Link used his instinct and dived to the side which was lucky as if he had stayed there a moment longer he would have been impaled by the second stalfos blade. He stood up and faced the stalfos with the sword. He had a plan. Link stood in-between the two Stalfos and waited. The plan worked. The skeleton with the sword jumped at Link who dived out of the way making the sword cut through the grounded stalfos cutting off his arm. It was time to go on the offensive. Link dived in the middle of the creatures and horizontally swung his biggorons sword to the left decapitating the armed Stalfos he then spun the sword in his fingers and thrust it deep inside the skull of the wounded stalfos. They both exploded into dust. Link felt victorious until. Link heard a grunt behind him, he turned around and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
There in front of him was an army of roughly thirty stalfos. Suddenly more rose from the ground behind him.  
  
Link was surrounded with no escape. 


	4. Hyrule Castle and the Master Sword

The army of stalfos advanced in front and behind Link. He unsheathed his  
sword and prepared. He will die fighting. He got ready to attack when  
suddenly the cockerel crowed. The sun came up and all the stalfos descended  
into the ground. Link looked all around him. They had all disappeared.  
  
Navi whispered in Links ear, 'the stalchildren must have evolved from when  
you were younger Link. We must hurry before morning breaks again.'  
  
Link nodded and started dashing down the path towards Hyrule Castle. After  
several uneventful hours Link and Navi reached the drawbridge to Hyrule  
Castle.  
  
'Are you ready to withdraw the master sword once again Link' Navi asked.  
Link looked up at the castle walls and nodded slowly. 'Let's go'.  
Link and Navi ran over the drawbridge and into the entrance to the market.  
Once in the market there was something not quite right. Everyone was  
talking nervously and looking into the, now disappearing, storm cloud. An  
old woman was being carried off by two guards.  
She was still screaming, 'he is back the evil king is back.'  
A young man with fair dark hair and a moustache noticed him and ran up to  
him with a pale face.  
  
'It is you', the man said, 'you are the hero, can you save us from him  
again, please save us.'  
He grabbed Link by the arm. Link shook him off and ran towards the happy  
mask shop.'  
When Link entered the usual cheery atmosphere of the mask shop it felt cold  
and frightening. Link looked at the man at the counter, expecting the usual  
cheery grin that was absent from the man's face. It was instead replaced  
with a horrified, frowning white face.  
'Is it happening again, are the rumours true?' the man asked.  
  
Link answered, 'I do not yet know but please may I borrow the mask of truth  
and I will answer your query shortly.'  
The man nodded gratifyingly, 'Of course you may Link'. The man took the  
mask off the shelf and handed it to Link. He smiled cheerily but the ice  
and fear in his eyes proved that it was false. Link smiled back and left  
the eerie shop.  
On arriving back in the market Link ran towards the Temple of Time. Maybe  
he could find a sage in there to help explain what was happening in more  
detail.  
On the way he saw a few gossip stones littered in a row. Link put on the  
Mask of Truth and asked the intelligent statues, 'Do you know what is  
happening in Hyrule at the moment?'  
  
Immediately the stone in the middle answered, 'he is back, Ganondorf the  
king of evil has returned, my friend has even laid eyes on him I have  
heard. But his evil has already killed. The Temple of Time is the place you  
must go. Then you must proceed to Hyrule Castle where the most important  
ally needs protection. It is too late for the one in the Temple.'  
  
Link nodded, took off his mask and ran to the entrance of the Temple.  
  
Inside the legendary holy place Link saw the familiar three revolving  
stones on the altar. But the altar was tinted red with something. Drops and  
pools of red littered the surface of the altar.  
IT WAS BLOOD.  
Link dashed behind the altar and bit his lip to stop from screaming.  
A man was lying behind the altar, blood everywhere. His eyes were wide open  
and he had a fearful expression on his white face. He was obviously dead  
but that wasn't what Link was so aware of. Link knew this man. He was a  
sage. He had helped Link on his first quest.  
It was Rauro the sage of light.  
Link stared at the still body for a while but then realised he had to hurry  
to the castle and save Zelda as the gossip stones had said. He also had to  
withdraw the Master Sword in order to do so. He ran out of the Temple and  
hurried towards the grounds of Hyrule Castle.  
  
When Link arrived in the grounds, he told the guard at the gate to open it,  
which he did and Link ran through to the entrance to the castle itself.  
Once inside Link found himself in the Main hall and he gasped. In the  
centre of the hall was a big stone statue of. himself. His statue was  
holding up the Master sword and had a shield on his right arm. When Link  
had stopped marvelling at the statue he ran down the steps, trying to find  
someone to help him to the King of Hyrule but there was no one around. He  
called out but to no avail until he noticed a shadow in the corner where a  
large man was standing.  
'Excuse me,' asked Link, 'but do you know where I can find the king of  
Hyrule.'  
  
'I'm glad you have come at last Link,' said the man ignoring Link's  
question, 'I have been expecting you.'  
The man then stepped out of the shadows revealing him in a flowing red gown  
and a crown upon his head.  
  
'Link, I am the king of Hyrule. Are you here to accept your destiny and  
take the Master Sword?'  
Link nodded, 'but first can you tell me where Zelda is, Rauru is dead and I  
think Zelda will be next.'  
  
'Then it is true Ganon has returned and he is after the people that put him  
in the sacred realm so as to make sure he does not go there again. After  
which, I am sure he will attempt to take the triforce again. Very well  
Link, I will protect my daughter but I will need your help in doing so. I  
advise you to relinquish the sword that will defeat Ganon.' With those  
words the statue of Link moved to the side revealing a staircase that must  
lead to the basement.'  
  
Link looked at the king, nodded and proceeded down the newly created  
staircase. When he reached the bottom Link looked and saw that he was in a  
circular room and in the centre laid the Master Sword that lay within the  
Pedestal of Time. Link walked over to it and laid his hands on the handle.  
  
He pulled the legendary blade out of its holding place with no effort.  
Unlike before he did not awake in the sacred realm he remained in the room.  
He ran back up the stairs towards the king with the sword in his hands.  
  
When he arrived the king opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a  
loud crash.  
'What was that' the king asked fearfully.  
Link ran to the nearest window and saw roughly twenty stalfos and a few  
other enemies Link had encountered before including an iron knuckle. They  
were attempting to break down the gate into the hall which the king and he  
were standing.  
  
Link ran back down to the king and shouted, 'the castle is under siege, get  
Zelda and run. I'll hold them off.'  
The king nodded and ran through a door to the side. Link equipped his  
father's hylian shield and spun the Master Sword in his fingers. It felt  
good back in his hand and he was about to fight for his life. 


End file.
